Osoro K. Nishimiya-Domen
Backstory Osoro was born to Azamai Nishimiya, a full-blooded Shushu from the traitorous Nishimiya Family, and Yugihito Domen, a wealthy Lord from Domen House. From a young age, she was renowned for her looks- she had long, silky silver hair with black streaks and fair skin- though her eyes are a crimson red. Because of this her father, Yugihito forced her to were special crystal contacts to make her eyes appear a normal colour. When she grew older she became quite the sadist, often torturing small animals and rodents for fun. However, as she grew older she began to mutilate the prisoners of Mazushi City. She was noticed by the Hiroshi Clan, the founders of the city, along with the Arakawa Family. She was hired out to be an assassin and was tasked to kill the leader of the Hu-Fung Clan, Liong Hu-Fung. While she was on her mission she was poisoned by her guide, Nozomi Haisho. Before she succumbed to the poison she killed Nozomi, then collapsed... When she awoke she was in what appeared to an infirmary of sorts. As she was questioned by doctors they called her 'Osorakuka', which had been her father's nickname for her. As she stayed in the village, almost everyone called her 'Osorakuka' and she claimed that her full name was 'Osorakuka Akane Akotsuka' and that she was ambushed by thieves. Eventually, she adopted this new identity, and lived in the village, dying her hair black and dressing as other villagers. One day, she was sitting by a lantern when a troop of Hu-Fung Clan members arrived. This would have been normal, except that the Clan leader, her assassination target, Liong Hu-Fung was with them. Liong seemed to take interest in her and acted rather flirtatious around her. She was secretly taken from the village to the Hu-Fung Clan Base during the night. Once at the base she was arranged to marry Liong. Though she was against it, she put up a happy and appreciative facade, however, she was secretly planning on how she could kill him. Just as her plan to kill came closer she fell pregnant with his child and had to 'postpone' the assassination until after the baby was born. Once her son was born she named him Kumuro and then poisoned Liong's drink. With Liong dead, she assumed control over the Hu-Fung Clan, but not as the leader, rather more as Kumuro's advisor, since he was only a newborn. During her rule via regency, she changed most of the ways the Hu-Fung Clan was portrayed, especially the fashion and art made by the clan. She also changed the clan's main colour to white as opposed to red and altered its views to fit her own. However, not everyone liked her changes, and a group of rogue sorcerers cursed her to sleep forever, never to see light again. Appearance As a child, Osoro was your classic adorable child, though she had a rather adult-ish appearance- mostly due to her high cheekbones, and always being quite tall for her age. As a child growing up in Domen House she wore a dark green kimono with a dark purple obi, a navy blue belt, with her kimono being adorned with golden floral designs. As a villager, she wore a thick brown coat with black pants and traditional slippers. Along with this new attire she cut her previously very long silver hair to shoulder length and dyed it black, also wearing her crystal contacts to make her eyes appear a deep brown. Once married to Liong she wore the traditional Hu-Fung will red kimono with peafowl feather and lotus blossoms designs adorning it. However once made the regent she ditched her previous attire for a flowy white dress with gold accents and multiple layers. Relationships *Azamai Nishimiya - Mother; Deceased *Yugihito Domen - Father; Deceased *Yume Domen - Half-Sister; Deceased *Liong Hu-Fung - Ex-Husband, forcefully; Deceased **Kumuro Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased Category:Nishimiya Family Category:Domen Family Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe